


私の小さなパンダ

by KawaiiWarrior93



Series: Uni Life [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri knows that out of his friend group that he's really lucky. He's been with his crush from the beginning of the year. But it's also something he didn't think would necessarily happen considering how his last relationship left him. He may only be 20 and a sophomore but he has a feeling that this time it'll last for as long as they allow it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	私の小さなパンダ

Now that Yongguk and Yoongi both had their crushes and the problem with Jimin was solved, Seungri was ready to spend the weekend with his boyfriend. Even though two crush problems were solved he still feels bad for Jimin who’s been after the same person for six years with nothing to show for it. He doesn't know exactly how that feels because his last relationship he had something to show for, but in the end it just left him completely drained. One of the reasons he was hesitant with starting his current relationship. But he's glad he took the chance and hopes that Jimin takes the chance at something more for himself.

"Ow. What was that for Dae?" Seungri asks rubbing the spot on his forehead that was just flicked.

"You were off in lalaland and after calling your name several times I figured this was the best option that wouldn't cause a scene of any kind." Dae says smiling at his adorable boyfriend who's pouting.

"Kissing me would've been better." Seungri mutters crossing his arms like a child.

"Yes I thought of that but if we got too into it, being out in public is not the place for make out sessions. There are child around." Dae says grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Fine. So what do you have planned for today?" Seungri asks knowing his boyfriend is right.

"Nothing really. We're just going to walk around the city spending the day with each other." Dae says smiling.

Seungri just smiles at his boyfriend as they begin walking along the lake shore. It's a Saturday that's actually rather peaceful as they walk around the lake shore and town afterwards. There aren't masses of people like there usually are but the weather is still a bit chilly since its still spring and they're on the lake. It's a nice comfort from what weekends usually are in Milwaukee and they're grateful.

"So Sungmin isn't moving in with me anymore. The idiot decided to tell me last minute that he's going to move in with Mak. My friends have betrayed me." Dae says as him and Seungri sit in the sand watching the waves at Bradford.

"But didn't you guys already get the apartment?" Seungri asks confused.

"It wasn't completely finalized so now I'm rather stuck. I'd ask Youngbae but him and Hyunseung are moving in together."

"Wasn't T.O.P also moving in with them?"

"Apparently it hasn't been finalized but he probably will."

"I'm sorry." Seungri says leaning against Dae.

"What are you sorry for? If anything it's given me an opportunity that I was playing around with in my head for a while." Dae says smiling and looking at Seungri.

"And what would that be?" Seungri asks a little intrigued but also cautious.

"I know how you feel about this so it's why I've just been playing around with the idea in my head but I think it's somewhere we're both headed towards anyway. Seungri move in with me. After Sungmin told me it instantly popped into my head but I put it in the back of my head knowing your apprehension towards it. I know there still might be an issue but I plan to be stuck with you for as long as possible so I want to take the next step. Even if you say no it doesn't change anything." Dae says as he looks Seungri in the eyes smiling.

To say Seungri is surprised isn't quite right as he'd figured that this is what Dae might've asked as soon as he'd said Sungmin was moving in with Mak and Youngbae and Hyunseung were a no. It's an idea that Seungri hasn't let his brain fully play with because of what happened with his last relationship and talks of moving in together. But it's also something he's not entirely afraid of like he thought he would be. "Let me think about it first and then give you an answer."

"Just let me know once you've figured it out. For now let's just get some food. I know my little panda must be hungry." Dae says smiling and helping Seungri up.

Seungri just blushed ignoring Dae's comment as they walk to the bus stop with the only sounds surrounding them being the city noises and Dae's laugh at Seungri's blushing face.

~

The following day the two spent their time together once again other than the couple hours they had to work. Their shifts for that Sunday were roughly around the same time so it wasn't that bad for the couple who just wanted the weekend to themselves. Dae's shift ended about an hour before Seungri's which didn't bother the latter until he was on his way back to Dae's dorm to spend the rest of the day together. Walking to the bus stop Seungri saw someone that he'd rather have not seen at all. Standing there waiting was someone he'd managed to not see since their breakup, was none other than Kwon Jiyong. Next to him was half the reason the two were no longer together, Jay Park. Seungri stood there just staring feeling this pit in his stomach just grow. So as the bus pulled up he didn't run to get on but stood there until the bus had passed before robotically walking to the stop to wait for the next bus.

"Why are you getting so angry? We're just friends." Jiyong asks as he continues writing in his notebook.

"I'm getting angry because I know you're lying to me Jiyong!" Seungri shouts frustrated.

Seungri knows Jiyong is lying to him but he doesn't understand why. He's not a fucking idiot. He knows there's more going on between his boyfriend and that fuck boy Jay Park. It's not that he's jealous either because he's dealt with affections towards Jiyong from outside parties since they got together as sophomores in high school. They're now close to entering the middle of their last semester of their freshmen year of university and it's not the workload and work that's getting to Seungri. It's the fuck boy known as Jay Park that's getting to him. Jiyong and Jay had two classes together at the beginning of the year and became friends and Seungri had no issues with it. But the more time together they spent Seungri noticed the changes in Jiyong and they honestly terrified him. He didn't want to believe them or think they were true but after talking to his best friend and roommate Bang Yongguk, he knew they were staring him in the face.

Seungri shakes his head trying to not relive everything as he leans his head against the bus on his way back. When he steps off he's still slightly dazed as he walks to Daesung's room not even responding when he sees Dae's roommate Wu Yifan with one of the Jo twins, Youngmin and Kwangmin changed their hair color far too often to remember which one was which, as he heads down the hallway.

"Wasn't that Daesung's boyfriend Seungri?" Kwangmin asked as him and Yifan grab food from the cafeteria.

"Yeah. Hopefully everything's alright with Seungri. Looks like I might be staying in your room another night." Yifan says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop being greasy, it's disgusting. God I'm dating an idiot." Kwangmin says walking ahead.

"KWANGMIN!" Yifan yells trying to catch up with his boyfriend.

Seungri is just about to knock on the door when it opens to one of Daesung's suite mates Dongwoo.

"Oh hey Seungri. Daesung's ordering food for you guys. See you later." Dongwoo says letting Seungri in and heading out probably to see someone that's only referred to as Woohyun.

Seungri walks into Dae's room to see him talking to their favorite Thai place for delivery. He sets his stuff down on the floor and crawls into Dae's bed curling up into a ball looking blankly at Dae's back. Daesung finishes ordering and turns around to find his boyfriend on his bed. He smiles as he walks over until he sees the distant look on Seungri's face and the way he's curled in on himself.

"Seungri, my little panda what's wrong? What happened? Did something happen on your way here?" Daesung asks as he sits on the edge of his bed carding his hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

Daesung begins to worry at the continued silence of his boyfriend who continues to stare blankly in front of him as Dae cards his hands through the hair of his little panda. He's brought out of his worried state by his other suite mate Insoo telling him that his Thai food is at the front desk. Daesung looks between Seungri and Insoo in confliction before Insoo asks for the money saying he'll pay while Dae tries to figure out what has happened to his boyfriend. Daesung gratefully points to the cash on his desk before Insoo is heading out the door to get the food.

"Here's the food. Let me know if you need anything. Yifan is staying with Kwangmin again and I have a feeling Dongwoo will be preoccupied by whoever that Woohyun he mutters on about is." Insoo says smiling before closing Daesung's door and going back to his room.

"Seungri, my little panda our food is here." Daesung says caressing Seungri's cheek.

Seungri turns to look at Daesung for the first time and slowly sits up so they can eat. Daesung is shocked by the look in Seungri's eyes knowing that something clearly is not right. He's half tempted to forgo the food and call T.O.P over so they can figure out what's wrong. He decides against it as Seungri takes their food out of the bag and thinks he'll wait until he knows what's up.

Later when they're curled up watching some movie on Netflix is when Daesung finally gets his answer as to what's wrong. Seungri starts to fidget causing Daesung to pause the movie and turn to his boyfriend. He brushes the hair off Seungri's forehead and sees fear this time clear as day in those beautiful panda eyes.

"Seungri, panda, honey what's wrong?"

Seungri turns in Daesung's arms and buries his face in his boyfriend’s chest. He mumbles something that Daesung is unable to make out. He continues mumbling into Dae's chest before he hiccups and Daesung realizes that Seungri has started to cry. Daesung pulls away and holds Seungri's face in his hands.

"Seungri what happened?" Daesung asks pleading with his boyfriend to tell him what's wrong.

"I saw him. Them. They were there. Just standing there and I froze. He was just standing there with him Dae. They were standing there holding hands as if nothing was wrong. As if what they did was right in any way." Seungri says before breaking out into another sob.

Daesung shushes him, pushing him into his chest and comforting his crying little panda. The more he went on the more he essentially knew what happened. Seungri had seen his ex Kwon Jiyong at the bus stop with his boyfriend and partial reason for Seungri's reluctance to date him in the first place, Jay Park. He sighs knowing that Seungri is going to be frantic for some time. He knows the breakup wasn't disastrous but had left Seungri rather drained due to everything that had led up to the split. He continues shushing and comforting Seungri before he can tell he's calmed down and unfortunately cried himself to sleep.

"Is everything okay? We heard Seungri sobbing." Insoo says as him and Jongin pop their heads into Daesung's room.

"Not really. Seungri saw Jiyong and Jay together at the bus stop on his way here. Call T.O.P and the others." Daesung says exhausted.

Ten minutes later Daesung, Insoo, Jongin, T.O.P, Mak, Youngbae, Junhong, Sungmin, and Hyunseung were standing in the little bathroom type area.

"So let me get this straight, Seungri was walking to the bus stop and saw Kwon and Park there before he'd even reached it. He then I'm assuming froze in place before taking the next bus here and was in a daze until he finally broke down crying to you." Sungmin asks trying to get the whole thing straight.

"Basically. He's going to be a mess for a while." Daesung states while grabbing his hair in irritation.

"Is it just me or does Seungri seem to gain back all that drained presence he had after the two broke up whenever those two are brought up?" Junhong says as he cuddles into T.O.P's side.

"Junhong's right. Every time those two were brought up he reverted back on himself for a bit. Plus isn't this the first time he's seen either of them since the breakup? That means it's probably going to be even worse." Mak says as he lazily leans against Hyunseung trying to stay awake.

As Daesung's about to reply he hears Seungri's phone that he grabbed go off. He sees Yongguk's name appear and immediately answers it.

"Hey Guk." Daesung replies running his hand through his hair again.

"Dae what's up? Everything okay? I'm assuming Seungri's staying the night but he hasn't answered any of us and we got worried."

"No not really. He saw Jiyong and Jay at the bus stop after work on his way over."

"Fuck! He's going to be a mess for who knows how long if he actually saw them. He was doing pretty well with when they'd be brought up. But fuck he actually saw them! Jiho if you don't stop I will kick you in the fucking balls. Alright, well I'll let the others know. God I want to break that kid's fucking neck."

"We all do. We all do. Alright talk to you later." Daesung says sighing and hanging up Seungri's phone.

"So what exactly are we going to do? Mak's right that this is going to be worse since this is the first time he's seen either of them since the breakup." Jongin wonders.

"Honestly I'm not sure. For right now at least we can continue how we were whenever those two were brought up." Daesung sighs.

"I want to break their necks." T.O.P all but growls.

"Calm down a bit." Junhong says before he has to chase after his boyfriend from murdering those two.

"That's probably all we can do for now. You'll just have to keep us updated on him." Youngbae says leaning against the door.

Daesung nods his head before everyone turns to his door that just opened revealing a tired looking Seungri.

"Dae." Seungri says as he rubs his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute." Daesung says.

Seungri nods his head before heading back to Daesung's bed. They all watch as Seungri crawls into bed and curl up on himself. They all look sad as they say goodbye before heading to their own rooms. After everyone's left, Insoo and Jongin retreat to Insoo's room before Daesung walks into his room. He shuts the door before climbing into bed and keeping his hold on Seungri who attaches to him once he lies down.

~

The next month is a rather depressing one. Seungri had stayed in this reverted shell of his causing concern for not only his best friends but his boyfriend's best friends who had become his friends as well. Everyone was essentially walking on eggshells around Seungri afraid of doing something that would completely set the panda off and with no idea of what direction that would be, they were even more fearful. None of them had really come into contact with Kwon Jiyong or Jay Park which made them happy but also pissed as they wanted to rip both of them a new asshole. T.O.P was probably the one itching for the chance the most out of all of them apart from Daesung himself since he'd gone to school with both Seungri and Jiyong. He'd known Seungri beforehand but hadn't really gotten to know him until his best friend Daesung had finally asked Seungri out and surprisingly had agreed. Junhong being the adorable giant caring boyfriend he is had to remind T.O.P on far too many occasions that it would be better to not hunt down Kwon and Park to murder them.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Minho asks as Siyoung and Jimin approach them.

The two boys look at each other smiling before saying nothing and shrugging as they sit down. Everyone around them just raises their eyebrows knowing that something clearly happened when they're both sporting cuts and some rather nasty looking bruises and Jimin has a busted lip. The group doesn't really have to wait long before they have an answer due to the other students around them on the grass overlooking Lake Michigan.

"Did you hear what happened to Kwon Jiyong and Jay Park?"

"No what?"

"Apparently they got into an argument and then fight with two guys about their relationship."

"What?"

"Yeah apparently the one guy knows Kwon's ex-boyfriend pretty well and wasn't happy because of something that happened a while ago."

"I wish I'd been there to see that."

"Wasn't Park the reason that Kwon left his ex?"

"Yeah the bastard cheated with Park and denied it up until he was actually caught."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"And here I thought Kwon was a decent guy."

"Me too. Turns out he's a complete asshole."

"He got what he deserved then. Both of them."

"So you said the one guy knows Kwon's ex, what about the other guy?"

"Isn't Seungri the name of his ex?"

"Yeah the two started dating when they were sophomores in high school."

"Wait Lee Seungri? That adorable little panda that's dating Kang Daesung?"

"Yeah that's Kwon's ex."

"Why would Kwon ever cheat on Seungri? Hell if I dated that kid I'd never let him go."

"I hear you there. But anyways the other guy I'm not sure. I don't think he really knows Seungri but he definitely knew the kid he was with. They both were equally pissed off. Still trying to figure out if they're dating or not."

"You don't know if they're dating or not?"

"Who cares if they are or not. The point is that they defended Seungri and gave Kwon and Park what they deserved."

The conversation vanished as the students walked away but left the group staring at Siyoung and Jimin who looked really pleased with themselves.

"You two beat them up?" Youngbae asks surprised and impressed.

"Maybe." Chorused out of the boy's mouths.

"Wish I'd been there to help." T.O.P mumbled before feeling the stare of Junhong on him.

"You beat them up for me?" Seungri asks finally coming out of the shock he'd been in upon hearing the conversation.

"They were talking very ill of you. We weren't going to let them continue." Jimin says shrugging his shoulders once more as if it was no big deal.

"What about you Siyoung? You barely know me. You'd only know me two days really before I'd reverted back on myself." Seungri asks completely confused by the actions of Siyoung.

"Jimin's told me enough to understand. We weren't exactly expecting to beat them up in the end up but it ended that way. You should have no problem with them now if you come across them again." Siyoung says shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing that he just beat up two people he didn't know for someone he barely knew at all.

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say but thank you." Seungri says tearing up a little bit as Daesung holds him tight.

"You're welcome. Besides I went to school with Park so I'm aware of how much of a douche he can be. Always wanted to kick his ass." Siyoung says smiling as he leans back.

"You two are crazy." Yongguk says laughing.

The group sits there all laughing as they let what happen fully sink into their heads. Siyoung and Jimin just look at each other smiling glad for what they did. Jimin glad that he'd gotten the friend he had out of Siyoung unexpectedly. Siyoung glad for the adrenaline rush of excitement he'd gotten out of becoming friends with Jimin unexpectedly. Yongguk, Yoongi, Minho, and Seokjin glad that Seungri seems to going back to his usual happy self and that Jimin stood up for Seungri in a way none of them had expected. Namjoon and Jiho were glad that their boyfriends seemed to have the worry over their best friend melt away at the actions of Jimin and Siyoung. T.O.P, Junhong, Insoo, Jongin, Youngbae, Mak, Sungmin, and Hyunseung were glad that Seungri was visibly getting better and that they didn't have to fight the urge to kick someone’s asses because it'd already been done and their best friend was no longer in constant worry over his boyfriend. As for Daesung he was just happy his boyfriend became relaxed in knowing that everything seemed to be fine now. His best friend and recently acquired friend had defended him and got into a fight in that defense. While everyone was conversing around the couple they just looked at one another smiling before Daesung leaned down kissing Seungri.

"Yes I'll move in with you." Seungri says smiling before capturing Daesung's lips once more.

Around them their friends erupt into whistling and being general idiots towards the couple. They both promptly ignore their friends as they continue enjoying their moment of bliss.

~

Two months later school was over and Daesung and Seungri were moving into their own apartment. They were joking and laughing as they moved everything in with the help of their friends. After the actions of Siyoung and Jimin, Seungri had become a lot better when Kwon or Park were mentioned. He would spend an hour or two in this limbo state before slowly the names could be brought up from someone within their vicinity and Seungri had no more than a fleeting moment of contemplation about said names. The pair had gained so much from each other and it seemed as if they would continue on for a long time like that. They hadn't been dating for a year yet but their relationship was better than the majority of Seungri's relationship with Jiyong had been. They both could see themselves with each other for years to come and they planned to make sure that happened and nothing came in their way.

"I can't believe we're heading back to our apartment. OUR!" Seungri says smiling after the two had dinner with their friends after moving into their apartment.

"I know." Daesung says smiling as the pair walk to their building.

"I love you Daesung." Seungri says just before the pair walk into their building.

"I love you Seungri." Daesung says before kissing Seungri and leading them into their building and up to their apartment.

And if the pair had been paying attention to their surroundings they would've noticed two boys walking down the street hand in hand towards them. Both had stopped and stared for a bit upon hearing the first sentence out of Seungri. After the pair had walked into the building the boys stood there for a bit before walking away. Jay Park with the thought that the look Seungri had on his face towards Daesung was something he used to see directed towards Jiyong before the cheating and split. As for Kwon Jiyong, he walked away with the thought that that look Daesung received was the same one he'd seen for four years from Seungri but never as bright or loving as what he'd seen.

"I wonder what's up with Siyoung and Jimin." Daesung asks as he unlocks the front door.

"Who knows but it's going to be interesting to watch their relationship unfold." Seungri says following his boyfriend into their first apartment smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again finally cross posted from my aff. Another glimpse into one of the relationships from my sugamon story and you finally see who Seungri's boyfriend is. I'd originally planned to make this GRi but the angst of past GRi gripped hold instead. I still haven't decided if I'm actually going to collect the current 3 stories into a series or not. Even though they're all set in the same universe you don't really need to read all of them to make sense of them. Since the translation in Japanese probably doesn't make any sense much like the other stories in Korean, it's supposed to say 'My Little Panda'.


End file.
